gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beware
Beware es una cancion compuesta por Big Pun a dueto con Mobb Deep, aparece en la radio The Liberty Jam en el juego Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Letra (Coro) I gave you fair warning, beware...beware...beware... (2x) --Mobb Deep sample—Yo...what you thought punk, shit was sweet, now you can't sleep Gotta keep ya eyes open wide and hide ya face from the streets I'm like the beast with a warrant, far from alarmin' Gave you fair warnin' now you on the stairs swallin' I'm callin' out any rapper that I doubt, smack 'em in the mouth Throw 'em in the yoke, BOOM!, then I knock 'em out No doubt, Freddie Foxxx files 20-shot auto glock, BLAAOW! Benny blind Puerto Rock style Wit' a twist of black in the brow, twist ya cap and I'm out Sleep wit' the fish-dips for yappin' too loud What's happenin' now? is hard as hell but they Gargamels Pickin' on the smallest victim gives 'em heart to kill My squad is real and holds it down the hardest regardless Besides of the largest, we polish the floor With the rawest hardcore artists Flawless victory you can't do shit to me Physically lyrically hypothetically realistically I'm the epitome of catchin' wreck, catch you when you cash your check Smash you when you pass then jack you for your fuckin' Lex Nothin' less than the best if the squad did it Hard-headed better beware and fear like God said it CHORUS (4x) Ay-yo I warned you, now all could do is mourn you I'm born to kill and still thrilled, I put it on you There's no regrets, remorse, only results and loneliness Only the strong survivors strive through life as warriors All of us die, some of us kill, even massacred Who wanna try? Punisher will if you ask for it I'm hazardous for your health and hell's your next stop For real my shit's cocked the world has just stopped... (pause) I'm not the one you should be underestimatin' Come test your fate an' I guarantee I'll be under investigation You can't handle the whole, I'll slam you on your skull Or we can go blow for blow like Evander and Bowe, ya never know However tho' I still hold the title When all my rivals the chance to dance who missed the homicidal Hand on the bible I swear to defend my crown I've been around since forever and never let it touch the ground Don't fuck around and catch a rude awakenin' My crew's basically waitin' patiently for you to move your patrons in Then we'll surround you, form Desert Storm and pound you Look around you, Terror Squad's everywhere like Soundview The Boogie Down do it like nobody, who are we? The foundation, you're facin' a whole army... CHORUS (2x) Joe Yeah yeah yeah, whassup now potna??! Know I'm sayin'? Think this Just some rap shit? We do this shit for real...Terror Squad! Fuckin' shoot the place up! Muthafuckas know the time. This Muthafuckin' rap game. Joe Crack, Big Dog Punisher, Full Eclipse crew What da fuck...WHAT???! BEWARE...BEWARE...BEWARE... Video Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Big Pun - "Beware" Categoría:Canciones de The Liberty Jam